


Accent

by whoneedsapublisher



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, F/F, Is it one sided? Only Nico knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 17:57:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15756840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoneedsapublisher/pseuds/whoneedsapublisher
Summary: Nico makes a harmless comment. It's just a simple observation, but for her and Nozomi, there's something under the surface.





	Accent

"You know, your accent's actually pretty heavy."

Nozomi looked up from her notes to see Nico with her head propped up on one hand, her face squished against it like she didn't have the strength to hold herself up.

"Oh?" Nozomi said casually, trying not to overthink her pronunciation. "What brought this on, Niccochi?"

"You were mumbling to yourself," Nico said. Her expression was odd. Nozomi would have expected some mixture of bored and irritated, uninterested in her homework and annoyed that Nozomi had distracted her. But instead, Nico’s expression was a little softer, a little happier. A tiny small was playing on her lips, and her eyes were twinkling. "You muttered something about 'doggone in-ter-grations'".

Nozomi fought the urge to blush. She hadn’t meant Nico to hear her complaining. "A-well," she said, exaggering her twang. "Y'all know I was born and raised way out yonder."

Nico rolled her eyes. "It's not that heavy."

"Yeehaw, Niccochi! Keep them doggies rollin'! Rawhide!"

"Oh my god," Nico said, her expression souring. "Forget I even said anything."

Nozomi felt a pang of regret as Nico grumbled to herself and straightened up, lifting her head off her hand and returning to staring grumpily at her homework. There'd been something there, some undertone to Nico's comment, some hidden meaning that had put that strange happy look on her face. And Nozomi had missed it. She’d tried to ignore it, and teased Nico to avoid being vulnerable, and then the moment was gone. The fleeting softness was chased away, Nico’s walls were back up, and Nozomi had missed her chance.

But that wasn't anything new, was it? Nozomi was a coward. Any time Nico let down her guard, invited Nozomi to make a move, to try and be closer, Nozomi just pretended not to see it. She was too afraid that she was making it up. Too afraid to do something wrong.

Too afraid of losing a friend to ever have a chance of getting a girlfriend.

Maybe someday she'd be brave enough, she thought, as she watched Nico furrow her brow and tap her pencil against the table in frustration. Maybe one day she’d be able to tell Nico how she felt, to be sincere when Nico opened up to her.

She hoped Nico would still be there when she was.  
  
  


 

 


End file.
